dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom vs Sylvester
Tom vs Sylvester is Peep4Life's seventy-fourth DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 14! Tom and Jerry vs Looney Tunes! Which scheming cat will finally get a win in a bout between cartoon villains? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight (Cues- Metal Gear Solid 3 OST 'Caution') Pretty standard fare: Sylvester crept in on Tweety Pie, as she sat rocking and singing a merry tune about flowers or something. Sylvester's plan was foolproof and he was almost ''ready to execute it to perfection, crouching out of sight when the bird turned around. Tweety shrugged, surely nothing there, right? She went back to singing, and Sylvester went back to creeping, closing in closer, and closer, and closer until suddenly... (Music stops) ... another cat came bounding around the corner chasing a small mouse. They toppled into Tweety's cage, compromising Sylvester's sheme. Jerry and Tweety legged it, fleeing into the mouse hole in the corner of the room. Just as Tom went to pursue them further, Sylvester tripped him up. Tom watched the two disappear before turning to face Sylvester, they got in each other's faces and grabbed a weapon each: Sylvester with a rolling pin and Tom with a frying pan. '''Here we go! ' (Cues- Kid Icarus Uprising OST 'Boss Fight 2') The two felines clashed weapons several times. Sylvester leaped on top of the couch, soon joined by Tom. They duelled back and forth, Tom backing Sylvester towards the edge of the couch and Sylvester battling back and sending Tom to his ''edge. Sylvester then lunged with a stab of the rolling pin, but Tom's agility allowed him to shape his body over the weapon. He then drove the pan down and caught Sylvester's feet. "OOOWWWWWWWW!" Sylvester screamed, clutching his foot and hopping around the living room. Tom followed up with a smack on the back, sending the black cat into the kitchen. The two stood opposite each other, Sylvester- weaponless- opted to take for higher ground again, he clung to top of the fridge and threw down random items at Tom. Tom used his pan as a defence to each, deflecting tins, bread bins and even spray cans. Tom then leaped up after his attacker, but caught a kick in the face and Sylvester quickly jumped back down, attaining a larger pan than Tom's. Both tightened the grips on their weapons and went back at it, trading heavy shots, until Sylvester managed to disarm Tom of his pan, it then clanged harmlessly on the floor. (Cues- Super Smash Bros Brawl OST 'Final Destination') Sylvester went to finish Tom off, smacking the pan on his head. Tom still stood though, his head creating an imprint on Sylvester's weapon. A large lump appeared on the side of Tom's head, infuriating the cat massively. He pounced at Sylvester, brawling hand to hand. A large puff of smoke appeared and loud mews and hisses could be heard as the whirlwind of catty violence drifted back into the living room. The two skidded apart, glaring across the room at each other. Sylvester grabbed the TV and slammed it on Tom's head, the screen shattered and a dazed Tom's face could be seen through it. Smiling to himself, Sylvester walked towards a broom, ready to sweep up the damage of the battle. He grabbed the item and turned around, face to face with Tom. He now held the TV and slammed it on Sylvester's head. Sylvester fell to the floor in a daze. Tom then made use of the broom intended for him, swiping it across Sylvester's face in a mocking tone. Sylvester rose up, headbutting Tom with the enhancement of the TV for extra damage. Assuming the knockout, Sylvester wandered into the garden. He made his way to a hammock which was harmlessly set out, but he never made it as Tom appeared from behind said hammock. (Cues- Kirby Air Ride OST 'Checker Knights') 'How the hell did he get there?' And other such questions flooded Sylvester's mind. Regardless of ''how ''Tom now stood before Sylvester, wielding a plank of wood from the fence behind him. Sylvester gulped and grabbed a wooden stick of his own. They engaged in a brief duel; they locked weapons but the cheating antics of Tom took over, and he stomped hard on the tail of Sylvester. "YYYYOOOOOOWWW!!" screamed Sylvester, clutching his tail as it drooped helplessly over his hand. Tom then slammed the fence across the chops of Sylvester, sending him closer to the back door. Sylvester backed towards the door, rushing inside and slamming it on Tom's foot as he attempted to pursue. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" shrieked Tom, clutching his foot and hopping back into the garden. (Music Stops) Sylvester entered the living room again and decided on a break, a vacation perhaps. He quickly rushed outside, not even bothering with a suitcase and tried to stop the next bus. The door opened to reveal, to Sylvester's horror, Tom already there. Tom wielded a baseball bat and walked off the bus, towards Sylvester. The bus drove off, leaving Tom to attack Sylvester. The black and white cat leaped over one swing, ducked another and then grabbed the bat on the third. (Cues- Pokemon Diamond/Pearl anime OST 'Battle!! Paul!') Disarming Tom, Sylvester decided they would settle this bout like men! Or very manly cats instead. The two traded punches and kicks, making their way down the streets with each blow. As Sylvester backed up past a street lamp, Tom swung around it to kick him in the back of the head. Sylvester recovered quickly and grabbed Tom by the tail, swinging him over his shoulder and face first into the same street lamp. Sylvester and Tom continued to brawl, this time they made their way inside a local supermarket. Customers ran screaming as Tom was kicked through an aisle of alcohol. Others fled in panic as Sylvester was hurled over the bakery. They both grabbed a baguette each and engaged in a bit of sword play. The baguettes didn't last long, as the force of each cat simply snapped the bread weapons. Sylvester grabbed a large birthday cake and hurled it at Tom. Tom ducked, and the cake plopped onto the floor harmlessly. Tom lunged at Sylvester, the two tangled in a large cloud of brawling and toppled several shelves of items. They both then stopped at the wine aisle, grabbing a glass bottle each and smashing it on each other's head. (Cues- RWBY OST 'I May Fall') After a second of hesitation, the cats staggered towards another aisle- filled with culinary items. Both nodded at each other and grabbed the sharpest and deadliest knives they could find. Now with weapons in... paw... they met again, clashing blades several times. They leaped up and continued to clash weapons, running along the top of the shelves and continuing their duel with relentless strikes. They soon ran out of shelf to run across and leaped down towards the checkouts. Sylvester grabbed a handful of the chocolate bars at the tills and threw them in Tom's face, but Tom had anticipated this as such and opened his mouth wide enough to scoff the chocolate projectiles. Tom and Sylvester continued to duel into the streets, weaving in and out of traffic and both ducking under a van that was driving at devastating speed. Sylvester kicked Tom across the roads, and he crashed hard into a still car. Tom stood and intercepted Sylvester's next move by DDTing him into the windshield. The two toppled off the car and continued to fight down the path, into a town centre. There they found a sports shop, and they both made their way inside while engaging in a blade lock. They glared and hissed at each other, until they spied a weapon behind each other. They dropped their knives and went to grab their desired weapons. Tom struggled with a shot-put whereas Sylvester failed to lift the discus he sought after. Defeated, they turned back to each other. (Cues- Star Wars Episode III OST 'Battle of the Heroes' from 0:33) They instead settled with golf clubs each, the clanging of the tools could be heard as they carelessly clashed through the walls and made their way atop the roof. They duelled intensely, wary of each other's craftiness. Tom swept low, but Sylvester jumped up and backwards. Sylvester then went for a lunge, but Tom sidestepped. Tom then advanced with overhead cleaves and slashes, trying to catch Sylvester out, but Tom failed to see what Sylvester was backing up towards: a vent. After one too many reckless strikes, Tom took a drop toe hold and fell face first into the ventilation shaft. He was stuck! And Sylvester added insult to injury (and added a little more injury at that) by clobbering Tom's back with the club. He then kicked Tom in the backside, sending him down the shaft. Sylvester could barely stop to rest though; Tom had scrambled back and was lunging for Sylvester again, this time hitting Sylvester hard in the ribs. In pain, Sylvester dropped his weapon. Tom picked it up and wielded both clubs, aiming for a nasty shot to the head. Thankfully for Sylvester, he managed to crouch out of the way and punch Tom down low. The grey cat responded by biting Sylvester in the tail, leaving both cats lying on the floor and caring for their wounds. After composing himself, Tom stood up and advanced on the prone Sylvester, who scrambled through his legs. When Tom turned around, he took several kicks to the face as Sylvester scrambled to his feet and leaped over the roof to another building. (Cues- Sonic Heroes OST 'What I'm Made Of') Tom landed on the roof before Sylvester, the two staring and breathing heavily. They had developed a respect for each other, and had blossomed a beautiful hatred for each other too. But now, it had to end. They bared their claws and began scratching the absolute hell out of each other. Tom kicked Sylvester back, but Sylvester responded by throwing a nearby pipe at Tom. The grey cat ducked and carried on running at Sylvester. Sylvester stuck his foot out and tripped Tom, but Tom had learned- and stuck his hands out to manipulate the trip into a somersault. He then traded out his grace for viciousness, pouncing on Sylvester and punching the cat over and over. Sylvester got his knees up, hitting Tom in the gut and freeing himself. They then gripped each other's arms and tried to overpower the other. Sylvester used his foot to kick Tom in the chest and then kick again, only this time: across the face. Tom staggered towards the edge of the roof, and managed to counter an incoming Sylvester by throwing him over the side of the roof. On instinct, Sylvester used his tail to grip Tom by the hand and pull him down with him. While falling, the two transformed into a cloud. Their tussling actually helped keep them airborne longer than they physically should have done. Tom grabbed a window ledge, Sylvester grabbed Tom's tail. He hung on for dear life and dug his claws into Tom for extra leverage. Tom looked through the window and saw a lamp. He grabbed it, and turned to Sylvester, smashing it over his head. Sylvester fell down to the ground with a loud thud, proving that cats ''don't ''always land on their feet. Before Tom could admire his work though, the window shut itself, crushing his fingers and sending ''him ''crashing down. (Cues- Mario Galaxy OST 'King Bowser') After landing, Tom noticed that Sylvester was nowhere to be seen. That was, until, he was kicked in the back by a springing Sylvester. Tom responded by kicking Sylvester through the side of a van. Goods spilled from the van and Sylvester emerged from it. They battled with kicks, until Sylvester ripped a part of a drainpipe out to clatter into Tom's face. That's when they both realised the leverage they could attain by reaching the roof again. They clambered up a drainpipe and battered each other with their tails, their hands and whatever was at their disposal. They reached the roof simultaneously and looked around frantically. Wooden planks: great! They both grabbed one and promised themselves, and anyone who had read until this point: this battle needed to end. (Cues- Dust: An Elysian Tail OST 'Let's End This') Their weapons made a loud crack as they clashed, the two performed a beautiful dance of a battle, weaving in and out of each other's more and more vain attacks and trading elegant and swift blows to their opponent. Each lock was brief and gentle, as to not overly dedicate themselves to a move entirely where they might be beaten. They duelled on top of vents, they met by the door gutters and even at one point, duelled partially down the stairs leading to the shop but found themselves back on the roof. Tom at this point had grabbed a second plank and began overloading Sylvester's defences with dual strikes. Sylvester backed off towards the edge of the roof but flipped over Tom. He too grabbed a second plank and the pair locked up weapons again. On the same page, they attempted a kick at the same time but wound up hitting each other's leg with their own. They resumed their duel with their weapons, with Sylvester making a cross cut for Tom's neck. After a quick duck, Tom slammed his plank into Sylvester's shoulder. Sylvester staggered back, spinning and lashing out with his tail to repel Tom. It didn't work. Tom leaped on him and unloaded with several shots but Sylvester rolled and pinned Tom down, hitting him back. They carried on rolling until they managed to bounce over the ledge and into the streets. Now they were desperate for weapons, hurling rocks and stone at each other until they found their ways back to the house they started in. Mirrors, cups and plant pots were slammed on one another's heads as they duelled into the kitchen. Sylvester opened the fridge door to counter the run of Tom, but Tom used his tail to drag Sylvester face first into the ground. Both cats were now toothless and covered in marks- but neither had given up! Extreme measures were called for and they both took a knife. This time, though, Sylvester made a mistake and threw his blade for Tom. The grey cat bent down to dodge and gripped the weapon in his tail. Now with two knives against a defenceless Sylvester, Tom rushed him, impaling him in the chest once and leaping over him to stab him in the back. (Music Stops) Sylvester's body slumped in Tom's arms and the grey cat pushed him away. Finally, their battle had come to a conclusion. Now, what about that damn mouse? '''DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Cat Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:'Company' themed DBXs